Harry Potter and Darien Fawkes
by Krystal de Lioncourt
Summary: Harry Potter meats Darien Fawkes


Title: Harry Potter and Darien Fawks  
Author: *Carebear*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Invisible man.  
  
  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
You are a big git!  
-Cathy  
  
Professor Snape looked down at the letter in his lap. He sighed as he thought of all the people who thought of him this way. They didn't realize just how hard it was to teach all of those magical brats. Of course he was strict, but so was Minerva, and she didn't get those kinds of letters. And their wasn't a person alive who thought Dumbledor was a mean teacher. And what about Fudge, people loved him, yet he was the one who imprisoned Sirius Black! Snape was finished being depressed, and was now aggravated. He folded up the letter and threw it into the fire with the others. He got up and walked out of his room. Slamming the door behind him, Snape stormed off to the Great Hall for dinner.  
Meanwhile, outside of Hogwarts an official looking bald man was talking to a tall man in a day-glo orange shirt. The bald man was at least a head shorter, and looked much older than the taller man.  
"This is it Fawkes. This is our chance to finally get that Arnaud son of a -----." Said the sorter man.  
"Hobbes would you take it easy, you're way to stressed." Said the other man who was obviously Fawkes.  
"I'm not stressed, I'm alert. And if you want to get that Swiss-Miss mother----er, I suggest you be alert too my friend." Said Hobbes. "Alright, let's get this over with, do the see-through thing."  
"Hobbes, you need to see a shrink." Said Fawkes as he put a hand on Hobbes' shoulder. They were both covered in a silvery liquid that turned lighter, then they vanished. They made their way, invisible, to the front door of the building. They walked into the lit entrance hall.   
"Wow." Said Fawks as he looked around. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into someone.  
"Potter!" yelled the man they had bumped into. "Fifty points from Gryfindor for wandering the halls, and twenty more for possessing an invisibility cloak without permission."   
"Hey Fawks, I think we better talk to him." Said Hobbes.  
"Your right." Said Fawks as he stepped behind the man and shook off the silvery liquid. He placed a hand over the man's mouth.  
"Now, I'm going to let go of you, and when I do, you're going to lead us to a place where we can talk in private, okay?" asked Fawks. He glanced at Hobbes, who was now visible; to make sure he was okay with the plan. The man Fawks was holding nodded his head, as did Hobbes.   
"I am Professor Severus Snape, who are you?" asked the man.   
"That's classified." Said Hobbes quickly before Fawks had a chance to blow it for them. Snape looked at the clothing of the two strangers. They were obviously muggles. The shorter one moved aside his coat and placed a hand on what Snape recognized as a gun, in what he obviously thought was a discreet manor.   
Snape led the two muggles to his dungeon room. Snape was silent during the walk, but the two men behind him were whispering excitedly.   
"Look at his clothes," said Hobbes, "he dresses worse than you do." Fawkes ignored the insult, but agreed with Hobbes that the man's clothes were strange.  
"This is my room," said the man, "we can talk in here." He held the door open for Fawkes and Hobbes.   
"My name is Darien Fawkes." Said the taller man before Hobbes could shut him up. "I'm a federal agent. This is my partner Robert Hobbes. We're here looking for an international terrorist." Snape looked from Fawkes to Hobbes, then he laughed out loud.   
"Do you have any idea where you are?" asked Snape.  
"Yeah, we're in England." Answered Fawkes in a laid back manor.  
"You are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft, and Wizardry." Said the professor in an arrogant tone of voice.   
"If he ever committed a crime, he have a pretty good shot at the insanity plea." Said Fawkes to Hobbes, so that Snape could not hear him.   
"Look," said Hobbes, "like my partner here said, we're federal agents. And we would appreciate your cooperation. Now can you please tell us where we really are."  
"You are really at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Snape.  
"And who are you?" asked Fawkes deciding to go along with the crazy idea.  
"I told you, I am professor Severus."   
"Yeah, I know. I got that part. I meant why are you here?" asked Fawks impatiently.  
"I am a professor, I teach Potions." Replied Snape.  
"Potions." Said Hobbes as if he were thinking it over in his mind. He took a moment to look over the room for the first time. The walls were covered with bottles of colorful liquids, there were no labels on any of the bottles. "What are those bottle all over the room?" asked Hobbes curiously.  
"Those bottles contain various potions." Replied Snape. Hobbes suddenly realized what was going on. This man was really Arnaud   
  



End file.
